1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and corresponding method for sensing a tap hitting a display unit when the display unit is in an inactive state.
2. Description of the Related Art
Terminals may be divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. Also, the mobile terminals may be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mounted. A mobile terminal can also capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
In addition, the user interface on the mobile terminal is complex in order to handle the numerous functions provided on the mobile terminal. However, the user interface is often cumbersome for the user to use.